


Yoga

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji appreciates the benefits of yoga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> Extrapolated from this headcanon I received on Tumblr: "Headcanons; Genji and Zenyatta do couples' yoga. Genji suggested it because he likes to feel close to Zenyatta in creative ways. It also helps him train his flexibility since he always strains to be able to see Zenyatta's face during each pose."

Yoga isn’t a particularly difficult exercise for either of them, but Genji enjoys the extra time with his master anyway. It’s a test of strength and inner peace, yes, but more, it’s a show of poise and balance, and he likes that it’s something creative they can do together.

Once he had rejected Zenyatta’s brilliance and wisdom, and he supposes in some ways he is atoning still for that. There was a small measure of guilt that he supposed would never go away, for he had been bitter and selfish while Zenyatta was patient and giving. But for the most part, the offer to do this couples yoga thing was for the simple pleasure of being closer to his master. He loved Zenyatta, and so loved any chance to be close to him.

When they’d first met, Genji couldn’t seem to help looking at Zenyatta with a clinical eye, watching the moving parts of him as one machine to another. Noting the difference in their builds, thanking the stars that he still looked more human than the Omnic ever would.

His eye on Zenyatta now is far from anything so harsh, merely a pleasant observation of another beautiful form he had the pleasure of moving with.

They have become quite skilled at moving in sync with one another, and it’s very gratifying to watch Zenyatta’s ever serene expression as they shift each pose. Genji makes a point of positioning himself in such a way that he can always watch the Omnic’s face no matter what way they bend or stretch.

The increased flexibility that came with the exercise was merely an added benefit.


End file.
